


Superior (Weaker)

by minazukihatta



Series: Detroit: Become Magic [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Magic meets Detriot: Become Human, because why not, but there's not magic here yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minazukihatta/pseuds/minazukihatta
Summary: RK900 meets Detective Rivera, a woman with a strange gravitational pull about her and cutting words.





	Superior (Weaker)

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a [moodboard for my oc](https://detroit-become-magic.tumblr.com/post/175300866971/detroit-become-human-oc-name-alias-flordeliza)

RK900 looks blankly to the young girl sitting at the desk, feet up, headphones with cat ears on and fingers rapidly mashing at the game controller as a game plays out on her monitor. Something about this … gnaws at RK900. She should be working. Investigating. Following cyber trails. Writing a Report.

Not … gaming.

RK900 has vague glimpses of her in his memory banks from his predecessor, RK800. Just a girl with cutting words and an affinity for ‘vintage’. Nothing outstanding. And there’s a gravity around her that difficult to put into words. She’s like a magnet, calling out to opposite poles.

“Excuse me, Detective Rivera?” RK900 calls out. No response. RK900 bites his nails into his synthetic flesh. “Detective Rivera? Excu–” RK900 turns on the sensitivity of his auditory sensors.

She’s playing on mute. There’s no sound coming whatsoever.

She can hear him.

She’s ignoring him.

Lieutenant Anderson comes up and brings his finger down on the controller, pausing the game. “Never thought I’d see a controller like that? Where’d you get that?”

Detective Rivera takes off her headphones. “Stole it from my ex-girlfriend. What can I do to help my fellow meme-lord?” she asks, smirk playing out on her lips.

“You’re needed for a case,” Hank answers. “Deviant getting involved with a weapons deal on the deep net. Think you can help?”

“Who do you think I am?” Detective Rivera throws her hands up in the air. She swivels in her chair to face him. She wears an officer’s uniform but her shirt is unbuttoned and covered in potato chip crumbs and there’s a stain on her left pant leg from a carbonated drink. Her hair is long, though pulled up in a messy ponytail. She’s worse than Hank when it comes to looking professional. Her eyes, however, are purple. That’s not a natural trait for a human. She must have had it cosmetically modified.

“You gon’ get me the file, Cain, or do I need to–” she cuts off to wriggle her fingers in mid-air.

“The name supplied to me by Cyberlife is ‘Connor’, not Cain,” RK900 informs her.

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Connor was the cutie who liked to play with the coin and got me slurpees. You’re the usurper.”

“There is no difference between me and the previous Connor model in terms of personality. I possess the same traits and memories. I am simply an upgraded and far more superior model.”

“You know the ones that claim they’re superior are usually the weaker ones,” Detective Rivera shoots back.

“I am not weak,” RK900 points out. There’s an odd bite to his words, a rush of defense to Detective Rivera’s words.

“Kids, behave,” Lieutenant Anderson cuts in. “Cain, she’s like this usually. Just don’t get too bothered by what she says. Just go get the files.”

RK900 lets the matter slide. It doesn’t escape his notice that the lieutenant called him ‘Cain’. Despite introducing himself as ‘Connor’, the lieutenant never saw fit to call him that. He avoided his name by calling him ‘you’ or not calling out for him at all.

And in a second, the name Connor had been pushed aside by Cain.

RK900 side-eyes Detective Rivera as he walks away to retrieve the files from Hank’s desk. He’s better than RK800, than Connor. He knows so. Every bio-component, every protocol, every line of code is better than RK800. Detective Rivera knew this, given her proficiency in coding and robotics. She just refused to acknowledge it.

No matter how stubborn the human mind was, it couldn’t ignore cold, hard facts. RK900 was not weak. He was the superior model. And Detective Rivera would see that.

~~Software Instability ^^^~~


End file.
